The letter for a friend
by CassyNoname
Summary: Not a friend of mine. Just someone.


Let me tell you how you ended up, living this way

Ever now your mind has been falling to decay

You were in pain, too fucked up to speak a single word

From your head that wasn't empty, a façade of hurt

Then I found you, oh my gosh you looked so terribly

Rotting flesh inside your heart and feeling so filthy

Misery, falling after me, I was there first

You took my offer you were so happy I heard your heart burst

Then you were crashing in, foolishly helping me down to go

And the return now was much too low

Now, you don't see it but I've been watching you

When I see you fallin'

When I see you crawlin'

I can see this fear in you and you remind me

First it seemed that I would help you out

You were holding onto me in a busy crowed

Judging from the smile you gave every time we met

You had no idea what was lying right ahead

I never said you would be my company

I didn't tell you what to do and how to be

At first

Then you made me pick for you, when your heart was broken

You listend so viciously to what has been spoken

After I heard you calling my name in your sleep

I know my cuts were too deep

Now you don't hear it but I've been listening to you

When I hear you screaming

When I hear you dreaming

I can hear this sadness in you and you remind me

You've been dealing, with me

You've been feeling, for me

And I never showed you back how... less I cared

Anywhere that I will go, you will follow like my slave

Begging me to hold you close

Don't you know you're not more to me

You've been talking, to me

You've been loving, just me

And I never showed you back how... less I shared

Anywhere that you will go, I will stalk you like your nightmare

Telling you to be my prey

Don't you know you're not more to me

Let me tell you where it got to, living this way

Passing seems and you became more of a burden to me

You never realised that all the time, I had the gun in hand

And you have been begging me to shoot, just for this event

I will tell you what is going to happen next, carefully

Showing you what you never will be, listen to me

As you can expect I won't deal with you getting so wild

You've been holding on like a child

Not been able to think for herself anymore

What I see is you've been broken down now to the core

One cut will change everything you think

I can already see your ship sink

Now you don't contemplate but I've been thinking about it

When I think about you dying

When I think about you lying

I think about the suffering in you and you remind me

Second you got to me and I asked you what is going on

And you've responded with just a glare at me

"Oh you're so perfect you wouldn't even know

The struggle I had to suffer from just for a show

You were never my friend you say it, now it's already out"

No please, that isn't... I "Just shut your filthy mout"

Crap, she found out

(Gunshot)

Now I wont lie to you further, you've been just a tool to me

Caring and attention giving I never bother to be

I'll let you rot in the back of this cold, darkness filled alleyway

I finally tell you that I've never liked you anyway

Be carefull who you're dealing with, it could be a monster

Hovering in the back of your broken mind

Now you don't realise but Ive been noticing it

When I notice you choking

When I notice you hoping

I notice the hate in you and remind me

You've been dealing, with me

You've been feeling, for me

And I never showed you back how... less I cared

Anywhere that I will go, you will follow like my slave

Begging me to hold you close

Don't you know you're not more to me

You've been talking, to me

You've been loving, (oh you've just been caring about me)

And I never showed you back how... less I shared

Anywhere that you will go, I will stalk you like your nightmare

Telling you to be my prey

Don't you know you're not more to me

Deep, deep, in the back of a closet

The dead body of young girl was found

Beside her was letter and the frond said

To my best friend all around

I thought I've been changing you

To someone you don't want to be

In all the time I've lied to you

You sill somehow managed to love me


End file.
